


Don't I Know It

by artandatrocity



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Collars, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandatrocity/pseuds/artandatrocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will spends the entire party eying Chris's neck with that collar fit snugly around it. When they get home afterward, neither want to deny the tension building between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to shy away from self-deprecating notes, but I wrote this quickly and edited it faster than I ever allowed myself to post before. Please forgive the hasty porn.

That night Chris entered their house first, leaving Will to lock the door behind them and switch off the porch light. Darkness flooded their entryway for a brief moment before Chris flicked on the hallway light.

To say the least, tonight proved to be a long night for Will. He spent the majority of the party with his eyes glued to Chris’ neck, transfixed by a dark leather band sagging ever so slightly around the long column. The possibilities of what Will might do to his boyfriend whilst sporting that collar flashed tantalizingly one-by-one through his mind. Every now and then he would cut short an otherwise engaging conversation in order to re-locate within the room whenever Chris lingered in his line of vision.

So when the couple arrived home, Will turned back into the house after locking the door to find Chris staring intently at him. The silence stretched and electricity crackled between them, demanding an immediate outlet. All that remained to be seen was which man broke first.

“You know what I want,” Will finally croaked out.

Without a word Chris turned and moved up the stairs, leaving the older man swaying slightly in the front hallway. He needed to get a handle on himself if he didn’t want this encounter to be over far too quickly. The party was torture, and his survival of it meant that he needed to savor this evening.

He entered the bedroom and, at the sound of their sink running behind the bathroom door, imagined Chris washing makeup off of his face. As much as he appreciated the costume, Will had to admit that he looked forward to seeing real facial features again. Whenever Chris puts on makeup he finds himself missing the freckles, slightly uneven skin tone and minor flaws that one can only see up close— that only Will is allowed near enough to see.

After stripping to boxers and an undershirt he crawled into bed, patiently waiting. After an eternity Chris emerged from the bathroom, cosmetic free and dressed similarly to Will, though with one significant difference. The collar remained snug around his neck, bulky and almost comically large. He sauntered toward the bed with a neutral expression, though his eyes held a hint of question, as though he anxiously awaited some clarification. Will slid the blankets down to his knees and spread his legs before gesturing for Chris to sit between them.

Once Chris settled on his knees between his boyfriend’s thighs, Will reached up one hand to curl his fingers around the collar. Chris gulped, his breathing becoming almost imperceptibly shallower. Will pulled him down until their lips were only a breath apart.

“You’re going to suck me while I hold on tight to the leather you love to wear so much,” he whispered raggedly, an entire night of want pent up behind his words.

Chris moaned in response, shimmying down to rest between Will’s calves. He lovingly skimmed his hands down the chiseled torso, arriving quickly at the waistband of a pair of well fitted boxers. Wasting no time, he pulled them down in one tug, rearranging himself gracefully in order to remove them completely. Will lay exposed and obviously wanting, but by no means did he give any impression of being prone or vulnerable. Sitting back on his haunches, Chris took in the delectable sight of his naked lover before stretching out on his stomach with movements as sinuous and predatory as any feline.

He began slowly, kissing and nibbling his way up Will’s inner thighs. Coarse hair scratched lightly at his face and he relished the sensation combined with the masculine scent of this warm body before him. From above him came a series of low whimpers but no demands to end the teasing, so Chris continued his attack by placing little licks at the skin just behind Will’s balls, not firm enough to provide real relief and not quite close enough to where they really needed to cover. After several minutes of this and other similar tortures, Will finally broke.

Chris felt the hand grab his collar roughly, easily decreasing the diameter by a few inches and noticeably restricting his air supply. It gave him momentary pause and his motions halted as he adjusted to this new feeling. After inhaling a shaky breath he took the hint and raised his head just enough to hover above Will’s cock. His lips parted into a nearly perfect round shape, visibly bulging as he wrapped them around his teeth. While lowering himself until the tip of Will’s dick was technically in his mouth, but touched no surface of it, Chris stared into his boyfriend’s eyes the entire time.

Will’s grip remained on the collar all the while. Sometimes he tugged. Sometimes he tugged hard enough that Chris almost needed to call out the one word he hates but knew can put an end to anything that hurts him too much. At last he pulled downward, forcing the younger man’s mouth around him. Chris immediately dropped all pretense of acting the tease and earnestly began his task.

Will was almost dismayed when Chris performed his first act: swallowing him whole. He’d been on edge all night, and even if Chris backed off immediately, he already knew that his climax was bound to arrive embarrassingly soon. He felt slick, ridged surfaces gripping him, flexing, and nothing else in the world mattered at that moment. Casting his gaze downward he saw a sweaty mop of hair, the color of polished oak, rhythmically moving up and down in his lap.

His hold on the band of leather remained, and as Will began to moan noises and nonsense interspersed with curse words, Chris finally came back to his body long enough to realize that he was rutting against the sheets beneath him. The familiar heat that began in his belly was now boiling and the end of round one shone clear in the foreground of his [limited] conscious thoughts.

The only warning before Will spilled warm and welcome down Chris’ throat was one particular whining noise that Will never made at any other time. It was a testament to their time together that Chris could recognize this signal. As he swallowed his boyfriend’s load, Chris thrust his hips against the smooth cotton sheets fours… five… ever-so-slightly-less than six times before he too found release, crying out loud and long.

Convinced that both of them were at the end of their rides, Chris put all remaining focus in his body into pushing himself upright and flopping over to land at Will’s side, one leg still tangled over his.

The pair remained like this, their breathing evening back out before either moved. Will sat up first, bracing himself on one elbow and deftly unbuckling the collar with one hand. He placed the accessory on the nightstand and turned back to smile down at the body beside him. Chris’s eyes were already closed, uncaring of the mess they made or their partial states of dress. Will chuckled, perpetually amused by how much a crowded party, plus a little sex, truly exhausted Chris. He moved quickly and quietly to the bathroom for a warm cloth, returning to wipe them both off and strip them of their soiled clothes. Throughout the entire process Chris stirred only once, eyelids revealing glassy eyes as he mumbled,

“Did you choose the box?”

Will stifled his laughter as Chris’s eyes slammed shut once more and his breathing slowed. He gently lay his nerdy lover down and stretched alongside him, ever grateful for the opportunity to see so many sides of this one man.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also catch me over on Tumblr, also as artandatrocity. Let us be friends and discuss all manner of inappropriate things!


End file.
